Priority 1
by Gnat1
Summary: Hades has been defeated, and peace is restored... but only for a short time. Pit has become the new target for a lethal group of assasins, all hoping to take the angel's life. Our winged hero has proven to be able to defeat the Underworld, save Skyworld, and battle several gods, but can he save himself from an organization of deadly killers?
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark, cold night. The kind of night that kept everyone  
inside, even those who preferred darkness. The chills of the wind were  
continuous, and the heavy amount of clouds barely allowed the moon to  
show any light. This was the case for the Surface World. Skyworld, on  
the other hand, was of a brighter color. Being above the clouds, the  
moon could be seen in all it's glory, but the cutting winds were only  
more powerful at the higher altitude. Every light in Skyworld had been  
turned off, as it was 10:00 PM at night. The only lit building was on  
a small island secluded from the rest of Skyworld. It's great distance  
from the rest of the town was far enough that hardly anyone stopped  
by. The perfect place for a secret meeting.

Beyond the dim lantern hanging by the doorway, and the thick stone  
walls of the building resting on the island, was a small desk. Two  
individuals sat on each side, going over various pictures.

"Hm, very good..." one of the figures said. He went over the photos,  
each one showing great legendary warriors, and tossed them onto the  
desk, one by one.

"This one's gone... this one's gone... he's gone..." the figure  
counted. Each time he announced someone was "gone", he would toss  
another picture on the desk. After going through each photo, he put  
the large stack of pictures down in front of him. He looked up at the  
taller figure on the other side of the desk.

"Well done. All of your targets have been properly disposed of." he  
congratulated. He handed the taller figure a stack of money.

The taller figure took the payment and looked up. "Who shall I go after next?"

"Well..." the other first speaker began, "There are only a few victims  
left. Here's your next target." he slid a picture of a young angel  
across the desk. The tall figure stared at it.

"This is..."

"Pit, captain of Palutena's guard, or whatever."

"...This is my next target?"

"Well, yeah. Why else do you think we're in Skyworld?"

"I... I thought angels couldn't be killed..."

"They can't be killed for good. They can get revived after a while,  
but we need him off the chart. I'm offering a high payment if he is  
properly assasinated."

"Very well."

"So... you'll do it?"

"Consider it done."

The two figures stood up and shook hands. "It's been a pleasure doing  
business with ya'." the first speaker said with a grin. "I hope this  
last mission won't be too difficult for you."

The taller person turned to walk out the door. As he left the room, he  
spoke to his partner.

"I am an assasin. I never fail, and this 'Pit' will not escape."

**A/N: Yay for mysterious characters that talk about killing people XD.**  
**Please tell me what you think of it so far. R&R, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

Skyworld... a floating channel of different islands, spread across a  
sea of clouds. It was a breathtaking sight to take in, without a  
doubt. The sun had just risen, reflecting off of the white, puffy  
clouds and lighting up all of this wondrous land. Being an incredibly  
high location, it was closer to the sun, and for this reason was  
incredibly bright in the daytime, unless a cloud was passing over this  
hidden kingdom.

"This is just about the worst place to get the job done." a black  
figure grumbled as he looked over the area. He sighed and silently  
leaped from the island he was on, and sofly landing on another island  
at a lower altitude. His cold eyes darted around the area, to insure  
that no one had spotted him. After a satisfactory look around, he  
quickly began sneaking through the shadows.

This was going to be a quick job.

VvVvVvV

"Dang it, Pit, wake up!" a voice growled.

Pit slowly opened his eyes to find that he had buried himself in his  
bed. His body was twisted through the covers so many times that he  
looked like a feathered pretzel. He had also gotten his pillow tangled  
up, and was now hanging off the side of his bed.

The voice sighed. "You've gotta be kidding me." He then pulled out a  
knife and sliced the covers open, causing Pit to come crashing out of  
his top bunk and slamming onto the ground. He sighed and looked up to  
see Dark Pit.

"Do you know how long you've been asleep, Pit-stain?"

Pit thought for a moment. "Well, I know I stayed asleep through most  
of the night..."

"Wow, great observation. ITS FREAKIN' TEN FORTY-SIX, STUPID!"

Pit paled and quickly jumped up. He bolted out the door in a mad act of panic.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'M LATE!" the  
angel shouted as he blasted through the streets of Skyworld. And  
indeed, the angel was late. Being the commander of an entire army  
meant you had a tight schedule, but Pit never seemed to know this.  
Seeing as how he was supposed to rally the troops over two hours ago  
only helped prove this.

"Oh boy..." Pit groaned as he raced into the front grounds of  
Palutena's Temple. He found a large cluster of centurions waiting for  
him. Some were chatting, others patiently waiting, while still some  
had fallen asleep.

"Heh heh, sorry about that, guys," Pit told the centurions as he raced  
in front of them. The troops turned their attention to Pit almost  
instantly. "See, um, I was real busy this morning with... uh..."

"He was sleeping." Dark Pit stated, walking up next to Pit. A few of  
the centurions chuckled.

Pit turned red with embarrassment and pushed his darker half into the  
line of the centurions. "Get in line, Pittoo! You were just as late as  
me!"

"Actually, I've been here since 7:30. I was just coming back to get  
you, 'CAPTAIN'." Dark Pit replied, rolling his eyes.

Pit glared at his dark twin. After deciding that he couldn't come up  
with any good comebacks, he began giving orders. These orders  
consisted of where each centurion would be patrolling that day, when  
the breaks were, etc.

As soon as this business was done, the centurions departed, leaving  
Pit and Dark Pit to check on Palutena, the goddess of light. This was  
an important job, as many times Palutena would give them the more  
complicated tasks (far too confusing for centurions, mind you), and  
Pit always had to make sure everything was alright.

The two angels entered the temple at a leisurely pace, quietly walking  
through the halls, occasionally glaring at each other. They soon made  
it into the familiar large room with a marble stairway leading to the  
great portal doors only Palutena could open. On the opposite side of  
the room was a small pool of water set on top of a stone stand. This  
pool of water allowed one to see things far away, and maybe in  
different worlds. Looking through the water was like looking out over  
the earth from space, only you could get a much closer look at  
different areas. It was here that they found Palutena.

"I'm terribly sorry, Lady Palutena!" Pit burst out. "I overslept and  
got everything done late!"

Palutena smiled slightly and looked over at the two angels. "Well,  
thank you for telling me, I'm glad your honest about it. However,  
you're still behind your schedule."

Pit nodded. "I know, I'll catch right up, I promise!"

"Well, either way, I got an alarm clock for your room."

"Wait, WHAT?"

Dark Pit snickered. "Thanks, now maybe he can get up on time."

"It isn't a problem." Palutena replied, smiling again. "Now, I need  
you two to investigate the outer parts of Skyworld, as well as the  
central area."

Pit looked puzzled. "Wait, why?"

Palutena turned away from the angel twins. "We need to be extra  
careful... I can't put my finger on it, but..." she sighed. "Something  
has just seemed off, ever since Hades' defeat. I know all the threats  
should be gone by now, but I can't be too sure."

Pit and Dark Pit exchanged glances, unsure what to think of this.  
However, Pit, being the extremely loyal angel he was, knew that it was best not to argue with his goddess.

"We're on it, Lady Palutena!" he announced with a salute.

The goddess let off a small giggle and returned the salute. "Now, how  
are the centurions doing?"

"Same ol', same ol', they're just as clueless as they were when-" Dark  
Pit began, but was interrupted by his lighter half.

"Tip-top shape and patrolling every square inch of the temple!" Pit  
said, cutting Dark Pit off.

Palutena nodded. "Good, we'll need plenty of patrolling from now on."

The goddess wouldn't tell them, but she had a feeling that something  
bad was about to happen. A streak of nervousness and paranoia had  
overtaken her. The reason? Not even she could tell. It felt almost  
like she was being told of a bad sign in a secret way, like an omen,  
or like they were being suspiciously watched.

And in fact, they were.

VvVvVvV

The figure watched Palutena talk with the angels through a pair of  
futuristic binoculars. He was a great distance away from the temple,  
but technology made things so much easier. He turned the binoculars  
onto Pit, and smiled evilly. With quick motion, he pulled out a  
communicating device and began speaking into it.

"Live Wire... this is the Nightstalker... yes, yes I have the status  
report. Priority One has been found."

* * *

**Gnat1: Sorry for the long wait! I should make a quick note and tell**  
**you that the mysterious figure sneaking through Skyworld DOES have**  
**modern tech. The reason? Well, he may not be from the same timeline.**  
**Anyhow, I hope everyone enjoyed this. Also, some may have noticed that I changed the title to this fanfic, as it was formerly called "Watcher of the Night". Idk why, but I just thought "Priority 1" was a better name. R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

"The brat really shouldn't be wandering the streets at night."

"He commands an army, dolt. It's what he's supposed to do."

Several figures were crowded around a table, going over various  
profiles. They had been discussing Pit, an angel hailing from  
Skyworld, for some time, as one of their assasins had just been  
dropped off there.

"Seriously though, does he give a darn about his own safety? It makes  
our jobs so easy. It's not even funny."

"You seem to be forgetting that this is Skyworld's top warrior, Metal.  
There's no telling what he might have in store for us. It is for that  
reason that he needs to be killed quickly. Our client wanted the job  
done fast."

"So how powerful to you figure he is?"

"Well for starters, he killed Hades."

Gasps were heard around the table.

"You're kidding! How did we never hear about this?"

"Affairs of the gods have never been a matter worthy of our  
discussion, but yes, this 'Pit' is EXTREMELY powerful."

The figures fell silent. They remained like this for several minutes,  
not a sound to be heard within the tiny hut in which the table had  
been positioned in.

If this angel was as powerful as the profiles had read, would they  
even stand a chance?

Even if they did, why did he need to be killed?

The boy was most definately dangerous, but what acts had he commited  
that made their client so eager to have him dead?

"...Who did we send in to obliterate the victim?" an older figure asked.

The one that had been going over the profiles grinned.

"Only the best. A highly trained ninja hailing from the Yotogi Clan.  
He's silent, he's quick, he's got a wide arsenal of weapons, but most  
of all, he can have Pit dead within a matter of hours."

The figure stood up.

"My friends, we have sent in the Nightstalker. He is preparing to  
assassinate the angel as we speak."

VvVvVvV

Pit yawned as he walked back from the centurion training grounds.  
Today had been a fine day, he figured. The centurions had done well in  
training, nothing seemed off in Skyworld, and nothing too bad had  
happened...

...Well, okay, he did accidently break a window in archery practice...  
and he also tripped while running up the steps to Palutena's Temple,  
resulting in a bruise to the side of his face, he and Dark Pit got  
into a fight concerning popcorn, he tried to help Palutena cook  
dinner, in which he failed miserably, a centurion strongarm broke one  
of the benches in the training grounds by simply taking a seat, and  
Viridi had come for a visit (which, according to Pit, is never an  
enjoyable experience).

Now that he thought about it, the day actually stunk. Well, at least  
he managed to keep a chirpy attitude.

The building in which he stayed in came into view. His tired eyes  
happily took notice of the building's door. He needed to get some  
rest. He yawned as he made his way through the doors. The building was  
actually a branch off of the temple, so that Palutena's top angels  
would stay near their goddess. It didn't seem like any other angels  
had gotten back yet, but that didn't bother him. He walked through a  
large empty room containing a few couches and a TV, making his way  
towards a staircase. He began to ascend up the first few steps,  
nothing to be heard but his own footsteps...

...Well, at least for the first few moments.

Pit suddenly stopped. He already figured that he was the only one  
there, but why was he hearing footsteps behind him?

He turned around. Nobody was there.

"...Pittoo? You here?"

Silence.

"...Okay..." Pit mumbled to himself, continuing up the stairs.

It was strange though, that whenever he took a step, he would hear a  
lighter step behind him. When he turned around, however, there was  
nothing to be seen.

Pit gulped, slightly nervous. This was an unnerving experience. He  
climbed up the rest of the stairs and made it to his room.

His room was rather simple, having no more than a bunk bed and a  
bookshelf, along with both a Palutena Bow and a Silver Bow mounted on  
one of the walls. He and Pittoo kept those there because, well, it was  
always good to be prepared.

The angel yawned and hopped up onto the top bunk. He sat there for a  
minute, deciding if he should head straight off to sleep or read a  
comic book first. He decided on the latter, and hopped back down to  
the floor.

Pit walked over to the bookshelf and began looking over his collection.

Searching for a comic book amongst his massive stockpile of junk he  
had for a bookshelf turned out to be harder than he imagined. He  
couldn't see any sort of reading material amongst the tangled weapons,  
half-eaten donut, an old basketball net, a Light vs. Dark jersey, a  
collectible Hatsune Miku figurine, and just about every other thing  
you could imagine.

Pit sighed and turned away from the pile of junk, giving up on his  
search. He figured he should just head to bed then, as he had nothing  
better to do. He yawned and turned back to the bunks.

It was then that something caught his eye.

A small silver object had been set (or thrown) onto the top bunk. It was of a  
rectangular shape, and a small red light was blipping on and off in a  
continual pattern.

Now, Pit might not be the brightest angel, but it didn't take a lot of  
brains to tell that he was looking at some type of bomb.

...And it was going off.

Pit jumped back and blindly reached for his Palutena Bow. A loud boom  
sounded as a powerful, hot blast rocked Pit out of the room and  
through the wall. He managed to grip onto a bow, and prepared for a  
rough landing.

The explosion hit him hard enough that the angel was flung to the  
other side of Skyworld.

"L-Lady Palutena!" Pit shouted in desperation as he soared through the  
night sky. He began to descend. Pit shut his eyes tight as he prepared  
for a long fall.

Luckily for him, he managed to land on one of Skyworld's outermost  
islands. He gritted his teeth as he took in the impact, violently  
slamming onto the island.

"Oww..." he groaned. "L...Lady Palutena... can't you here me?"

He was always able to speak to Palutena no matter where he was, but  
why wasn't she answering. It was then that horrible realization struck  
him: His laurel crown was gone.

Well, no communicating with his goddess, then. Hopefully that  
explosion attracted enough attention. He held up his bow, and grumbled  
upon seeing that he had grabbed Dark Pit's Silver Bow. Darn it, he  
always hated the Silver Bow. He prepared for any kind of conflict and  
began running across a bridge to another island, so he could make it  
back to his small apartment and find out just what the heck was going  
on.

His feet trotted across the bridge, the wood lightly creaking under  
his weight and the bridge shaking as he ran across. It was then that  
he noticed a dark figure on the other side of the bridge. Pit squinted  
his eyes to get a better look. The figure was completely covered in  
what appeared to be a black ninja outfit. He was also wearing a black  
ninja mask, with a black hood hanging low over his head. A long white,  
glowing scarf hung around his neck and dangled in the wind about five  
feet behind the figure. He was holding a long katana, and some sort of  
rope hung at his side. What really made Pit stop, though, were his  
eyes. They were red, and glowing, peering through the eye slit in the  
mask and piercing the darkness of the approaching light.

Pit knew just by looking at him that he was dangerous, and fired an  
arrow at the newcomer. The figure just stood there as it flew forward.  
His scarf suddenly moved on it's own, and raised up into the air. The  
light-made arrow sunk into the scarf, and disappeared.

"Hey, that's cheating!" Pit shouted angrily, rushing forward to take  
the guy head-on. The figure didn't even blink, and raised his katana  
silently over the ropes suspending the bridge in the air. This made  
Pit stop. He knew that if he were to take another step, this new enemy  
would cut the ropes currently holding his life. He was at the figure's  
mercy.

...And Pit hated the idea of that.

"Good little angel..." the figure said calmly. "Now please don't fight  
back, and let me finish my job." he pulled out a kunai and aimed it at  
the angel's head.

"Whoa, wait! You're just gonna kill me if I move or stay put? What am  
I supposed to do?" Pit asked uneasily.

The figure looked at him calmly, the piercing red eyes stabbing his vision.

"You're supposed to die."

Pit blinked. "Wha... why? Did I offend you or something?"

"I'm getting payed."

"Uh... by who?" Pit asked. He was admittedly stalling, but at least it  
was working so far.

"Classified information." the assassin replied.

"Oh... what does classified mean?"

"It means that it can't be told to anyone but- wait, why am I telling  
you- UGH! Just shut up and die!"

"Whoa, hold up! Um, I'm Pit! What's your name?"

"...Your stalling."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am no-"

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" his attacker shouted angrily, alerting every  
nearby centurion.

Pit smiled. "You just gave yourself away, buddy."

The figure sighed. "I'm not leaving until I finish my job." As he  
turned to leave, he whipped his katana over the ropes, cutting them  
and causing the bridge to fall. Pit screamed as he clawed at the air,  
and began a dark descent.

The figure smirked. "...Nice to meet you, Pit. I am the Nightstalker."

**Gnat1: ...and I am BACK! Left y'all at another cliffhanger, too. Oh well ;)**

**Things will finally start to pick up in the next chapter, so please be on the lookout for it (sorry for such a slow start, btw)**


End file.
